ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN
by super sanchez
Summary: Based on the highly rated Ultimate Spider-Man comics, Norman Osborn is working on a super soldier serum that could changed the world. Unfortunately the serum will not only enhance humans but mutate them too. Spider-Man must stop Oscorp from spreading the serum!


CHAPTER 1

As the sun goes down in New York, Lights inside the skyscrapers gleam out, lighting up the city. Spider-Man readies his web shooters and tightens his mask on before diving off of a tall skyscraper and swinging through the midnight navy sky. He climbs down a building and jumps onto the ground. There's a small boom from the sky, Spider-Man looks up and sees a plane exploding into a big ball of orange red and yellow in the sky, bringing back a flashback of the footage he saw of his parents dying in a plane crash. He climbs up a tall skyscraper and swings onto the highest point he can get too while still staying moderately close to the plane. He creates a huge, thick, web trap between buildings so that if the plane gets too low, it won't cause a large amount of damage. After making the web, Spider-Man shoots two webs at air vents that are parallel to each other. He hold the webs, runs backwards until the webs are about to snap, and launches himself into the air. He web-zips to the plane which is getting very close to the buildings. He crawls inside the wrecked plane and tries to pull people out. The plane seems to be a private one, there are only five people and two pilots. He throws the five people out of the plane, one at a time, not knowing if there dead or not, and they land onto the web trap. Spider-Man goes inside the cockpit and finds the two pilots dead. He throws them out of the plane anyway.

The plane is now getting even closer to the buildings. The fire spreads around more and burns the spandex on Spider-Man's suit. He dives out of the plane and lands on the web trap. He grabs the five people and swings to the ground. The plane crashes into the web which breaks. The plane manages to push down three buildings. Looking down at the wreckage, three buildings are half collapsed and there is a massive hole where the plane has dug into the ground. Paramedics, Police and Firefighters enter the area immediately, the news crew and detectives follow. Camera's roll, showing the wreckage that the plane crash has created. Smoke steams from the plane, water hoses fire at the flames that had burst up. The five people were all wearing black business suits. At the back of the plane is a large opening, it is a storage area filled with crates. The crates could spark some major clues to the investigation if they weren't half destroyed. The contents of the crates had been discarded in the fire, most likely flammable chemicals, that's maybe what caused the crash. There are no company logos on the crates, nothing to signify anything. The crates are loaded out of the containment area and two more men are found, both dead. They are wearing orange vests and work hats. Blood streams out of both of the men's heads. The pilot's heads had exploded too. The plane crash was obviously deliberate. Someone had gotten onto the plane somehow and shot the pilots and worker. But why didn't they kill the businessmen? Where is the gunman now? These question flowed throw Spider-Man's mind. No weapon was found on the plane and all the fingerprints found were of the businessmen and pilots. The pilot's nametags were taken off their shirts, as well as the workmen in orange vests. Not being any use, Spider-Man swung off, into the distance.

In the dark and gloomy Osborn mansion, Norman Osborn sits in his green leather chair, drinking a glass of champagne, wearing a purple dressing gown. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Norman puts his glass down angrily and walks over to the door before opening it. A man wearing a white suit and blue tie is at the door. His hair is snow white and tied back in a knot. "Mr Osborn. Did you hear the news?" The man asks.

"What news?" Norman replied, slightly confused.

"The plane Osborn. It was destroyed" Norman's face showed his shock.

"What about the crates?" Norman asked.

"They were destroyed too. The pilots and crate loaders were shot in the head.


End file.
